TUNANGAN
by monggu kai
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah namja brengsek yang sudah membuat ku tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini dan kini ia menambah daftar kerisauan ku dengan hubungannya dengan sahabat ku sendiri. KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**TUNANGAN**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kris merasa kehidupan tenang dan bebas nya terusik sekarang. Pelaku nya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria bernama Kim Jongin yang menjabat sebagai tunangannya sendiri. Bagaimana tak terusik, Kris adalah anak muda yang nyaman dengan julukan _cool city guy_ dengan banyak pesona mengagumkan dan dia sukai banyak gadis di Seoul ini sebagai informasi. Ia menyandang gelar pewaris tunggal perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar se-Korea dan Asia. Secara fisik ia namja kualitas No.1 di Korea. Sempurna menggambarkan fisiknya. Dengan sejuta pesonanya tentu saja ia sangat terbiasa dikelilingi banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan pria-pria manis di lingkungan sosialnya. Ia terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah.

Tapi, seminggu yang lalu keluarganya memperkenalkan seorang namja aneh dan menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin yang di vonis akan menyandang sebagai calon istri di masa depannya. Mendengar itu Kris sangat ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke Dokter Jonghyun. Ia adalah dokter specialis THT langganan keluarga Wu. Ia benar-benar berharap telinganya bermasalah saat itu. Ingin sekali ia menjerit mendengar ucapan laknat appanya . Tapi keputusan appanya tidak bisa di ganggu gugat apa pun ceritanya.

Appanya adalah orang yang memberikan segalanya untuk Kris. Ia memberikan kekuasaan, uang, pendidikan berkualitas, fasilitas mewah atau apapun permintaan putra tunggalnya. Selama ini appanya memang tidak mempedulikan kehidupan hura-hura Kris, atau kelakuan playboy Kris yang menjadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang. Ia memaklumi kelakuan anaknya. Kris masih muda pikirnya. Jadi pada saat appanya meminta satu permintaan, apakah Kris sanggup menolak ? tentu saja TIDAK.

Dan semalam adalah acara pertunangannya dengan Kim Jongin itu di gelar. Di gelar sederhana memang, karna Kris tidak mau orang-orang tau ia bertunangan. Cukup keluarga besar kedua belah pihak saja yang menghadiri acara itu.

Tapi penderitaan Kris belum berakhir. Appanya menyuruh si Kim Jongin itu untuk tinggal di apartemen mewah milik Kris. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan pikir Kris. Appanya seenaknya saja mengganggu hidupnya dengan membawa namja Kim ini dan kini ia harus berbagi tempat tinggal nyamannya dengan orang asing seperti namja aneh itu. Tapi malam itu Kris tidak sanggup menolak keinginan appa dan keluarga calon mertuanya. Mereka beralasan si Jongin itu tidak mengenal Korea. Dari kecil Jongin itu tinggal di London. Jadi Kris harus mau menemani dan merawat Jongin sampai mereka menikah nanti. What the hell….dunia Kris rasanya benar-benar hancur.

_KRISKAI_

Kini ia mendesah dikamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Sejak tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan nasibnya. Masih ada 4 jam an lagi untuk bermalas-malasan di kasur. Ia harus kuliah jam 9 nanti. Ah..ya satu hal lagi. Tunangannya yang aneh itu juga di kuliahkan appa nya di kampusnya. Bisa dibayangkan masa suram Kris melihat terus namja aneh itu kan ? akhrrrrrrgk…Kris berteriak frustasi.

Kris harus membuat rencana untuk namja aneh itu. Kenapa Kris terus menyebutnya namja aneh? Tentu saja ada alasannya. Jongin itu memang aneh menurut Kris.

Bagaimana tidak? Kim Jongin itu menyebut nya sebagai namja alien karna berwajah konyol. Kris rasa juga Jongin itu sedikit gila otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin pria menawan seperti dirinya dikatakan seperti alien yang jelas-jelas salah satu _most wanted guy_ di kampusnya. Dan satu lagi Kim Jongin tidak tersihir oleh pesonanya. Ini aneh…sangat aneh malah. Jongin dengan tampang juteknya berkata "You are not my style".

Apa-apaan dia itu. Tidak tertarik pada seorang Kris Wu? pasti namja itu bercanda. Ia hanya malu karena Kris terlalu tampan dan kaya untuk di jadikan suami. Pasti Kim Jongin itu sedang mimpi indah di kamar sebelah sekarang. Mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai tunangan Kris Wu adalah impian banyak orang. Jadi Kim Jongin pasti hanya berpura-pura tidak senang. Kris yakin betul. Jongin menutupi perasaan senangnya dengan wajah tak antusiasnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris akan mencoba membuat Jongin tidak betah disisinya karna ulah-ulah Kris. Ia akan membuat Jongin jengah dengan pola hidup Kris yang liar dan playboy. Pada akhirnya ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kelakuan Kris dan tentu saja memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Kris yakin, dari tampangnya Jongin itu bukanlah namja liar. Sebenarnya cukup mudah untuk mencampakkan seorang tunangan, karena Kris sangat berpengalaman melakukannya pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dulu. Kris akan membuat Jongin menderita juga di kampus biar dia frustasi sekalian. Hahahahaha….Kris membayangkan sangat menyenangkan membully seseorang. Sudah lama rasanya Kris tidak memiliki mainan yang menantang.

Dan Kim Jongin….sekarang kau adalah mainan ku batin Kris.

Jam 8 pagi Kris keluar kamarnya. Ia melihat Jongin di meja makan sedang sarapan. Hei...enak sekali si aneh ini. Sudah menumpang tinggal, kini makan gratis pula di apartemennya. Kris mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan Jongin. Jongin melirik Kris sebentar. Tak ada emosi apapun diwajah Jongin. Kris melirik makanan yang dimakan Jongin. Sandwich rupanya.

"Kau jangan seenaknya makan gratis dan mengambil makanan di kulkas ku ya. Aku tak suka orang asing menyentuh barang-barang milik ku" ucap Kris tajam.

"Aku membelinya di luar tadi Tuan Wu. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan milikku"ucap Jongin.

Bagus lah kalau dia tau aturan dan sedikit tau diri. Ku lihat meja makan ku itu. Ada 2 porsi sandwich serta 2 kemasan milk tea. Aku rasa si aneh ini benar-benar membelinya di luar. Dan dia membelikan satu porsi untukku juga. Baik juga dia….

Kami berdua sarapan dalam diam. Ku lihat Jongin sepertinya sudah rapi dan bersiap pergi ke kampus juga. Tiba-tiba dering handphone mengganggu aktifitas ku mengamati Jongin. Ternyata appa ku. Dia bilang aku harus mengantar Jongin ke kampus dan memperkenalkan kehidupan Kampus padanya. Pokoknya ia berpesan aku harus benar-benar merawat dan memperhatikan anak ini.

Cih…..appa ku saja tidak pernah sebegitu perhatiannya pada ku. Kenapa aku harus perhatian pada si aneh ini?

Tidak akan Kim Jongin. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri tidak akan membuat mu betah di Korea ini. Aku memperingati Jongin agar di kampus jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku dan selama ia tinggal di apartemen ku jangan pernah sekalipun ia mencampuri urusan ku. Ku lihat Jongin diam saja tak berniat menyela kata-kata ku. Diam berarti setuju. Sepertinya dia anak penurut.

Aku dan Jongin sudah berada di mobil untuk berangkat ke kampus. Tapi tiba-tiba kaca mobil ku di ketuk oleh gadis berpakaian sangat sexy, Hyorin….

"Kris oppaaa..aku ingin ke kampus juga. Ayo kita pergi bersama…." ucapnya manja.

Ku lihat Jongin melirik Hyorin juga. Aku tersenyum miring.

"Jongin, duduklah dibelakang cepat"

Jongin beranjak pindah ke belakang tanpa protes. Kena kau! batin ku.

Aku sengaja memang menyuruh Hyorin tadi untuk menemui ku.

Kami bertiga berangkat bertiga ke kampus. Sepanjang jalan Hyorin berceloteh manja padaku, tak jarang kami berciuman mesra saat lampu merah. Aku tidak memperdulikan Jongin di belakang. Rasakan itu, biar ku tunjukkan siapa Kris Wu padanya.

Saat sampai di kampus, aku menyuruh Hyorin pergi duluan dari mobil ku dengan satu kecupan mesra di bibirnya tentu saja. Ku lihat Jongin tersenyum miring padaku.

"Ternyata langkah ku sedikit mudah disini " ucapnya padaku.

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia sudah pergi dari mobil ku.

**_KRISKAI_**

Istirahat siang ku akan habiskan untuk makan dikantin kampus dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Bisa ku lihat Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Chen sudah menunggu ku. Aku segera bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka bertanya pada ku dimana tunangan ku, karena mereka ingin berkenalan katanya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan mereka. Ku lihat si Hyuna, pelacur kampus ku mendekati ku dan memeluk manja tubuh ku. Aku sudah biasa didatangin wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi dimanapun berada. Aku sebenarnya malas meladeni gadis ini, tapi mata ku menangkap kedatangan Jongin di kantin ini juga. Jadi sekalian saja ku buat sandiwara murahan dengan si Hyuna ini. aku rela-rela saja ia duduk mesra di pangkuan ku sambil menciumi wajah ku.

Teman-teman ku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ku ini. Mungkin mereka sudah terlalu bosan memperingati ku. Mata ku sedikit melirik Jongin. Aku ingin tau saja bagaimana responnya kali ini. Ku lihat dia menatap tajam ke arah meja kami. Bisa ku lihat api cemburu di matanya. Tapi tunggu…..mata nya tidak menatap ke arah ku dan Hyuna. Tapi mengarah ke arah Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda. Apa yang ia lihat sebenarnya?

Aku sedikit bingung.

_KRISKAI_

Aku mengajak banyak gadis-gadis seksi dan namja-nanja manis untuk "party" di apartemen ku. Sekalian aku ingin bersenang-senang dan mengerjai Jongin juga. Aku ingin pesta wine dan sedikit mabuk nanti dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik dan memanggil DJ langganan ku. Saat sampai di apartemen, ku lihat Jongin sedang makan malam. Melihat ku pulang, ia diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya. Saat seorang gadis bertanya padaku siapa Jongin, aku menjawab kalau Jongin adalah anak pembantu ku. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa dan aku puas sekali bisa membuat Jongin malu di depan orang banyak.

Tapi Jongin diam saja dan melirik wajahku dengan ekspresi datar. Aku sedikit terkesiap dengan responnya. Ku pikir dia akan membantah ucapan ku atau parahnya ia akan berkaca-kaca dan menangis mendengar hinaan ku. Ia berlalu dingin dari hadapanku menuju kamar nya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ku lihat meja makan ku, terdapat seporsi _Roast Meats_ dan sekotak green tea yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Lelah sekali badanku rasanya. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Pestaku baru selesai dan baru saja aku mengusir tamu-tamu ku itu. Aku ingin tidur seharian ini rasanya. Ku lirik kamar Jongin di sebelah kamar ku. Apa ia sudah tidur? karena apartemen ku luar biasa bising sekali karena suara teriakan-teriakan kami dan suara music dari DJ yang ku sewa tadi. Hanya orang tuli saja pasti yang tidak terganggu oleh suara itu. Aku ingin tau saja apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat kami party tadi. Ku buka pintu kamar nya. Ku edarkan mataku ke kamarnya. Ku lihat jongin tidak ada di ranjangnya. Aku membuka kamar mandi, Jongin tidak ada juga. Kini ku lihat balkon kamarnya. Benar saja…ia berdiri disana membelakangi ku.

Ku lihat kini ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap ku dalam. Aku penasaran sekali apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin padaku. Karena selama beberapa hari aku tinggal bersamanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak isi pikirannya dan bagaimana sifat asli seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ada apa tuan Wu ?"

"…"

Ku lihat ia berwajah tenang menatap ku. Aku bingung sendiri jadinya. Untuk apa juga aku menemuinya dan ingin mengetahui responnya atas tindakanku.

"Tidak apa..aku hanya ingin tau apa kau marah karena suara bising kami tadi?" tanya ku jujur.

"Ini kan apartemen mu. Kau bebas berbuat apa saja untuk itu" jawabnya remeh.

Benar juga apa katanya, kenapa aku mesti repot-repot menjaga perasaannya?

Aku akan segera beranjak pergi dari kamar nya, sebelum suara Jongin menghentikan langkah ku.

"Kau bukanlah tujuan ku di sini. Jadi jangan membuang waktu mu untuk mengerjai ku dan juga membuat ku cemburu. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik menjadi Nyonya Wu kalau kau mau tau. Tanpa kau minta pun, aku dengan senang hati akan melepas "gelar" tunangan mu dan pergi dari kehidupan mu" kata Jongin sambil melepas cincin tunangan kami dan meletakkannya di genggaman tangan ku.

Aku menatap kosong cincin yang ku genggam sekarang, ku lihat Jongin juga kembali berdiri di balkon kamar tanpa menunggu respon ku.

Aku terdiam di kamar ku memikirkan kejadian yang baru terjadi. Aku masih kaget. Ternyata membatalkan pertunangan ini sangat mudah sekali dan kehidupan "bebas" akan kembali menantiku sepertinya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak mudah menerima ini. Karena sesungguhnya bukan seperti ini yang kuharapakan. Tapi apa yang ku harapakan sebenarnya ?

_KRISKAI_

Siang ini aku pergi kuliah.

Jongin? aku tidak tau kemana dia pergi setelah percakapan kami semalam. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi padanya karena dia bukan tunangan ku lagi. Apapun yang akan dilakukannya aku tidak mau ambil pusing, bila perlu aku akan mengusirnya dari apartemen ku nanti. Kini hari-hari ku lebih ringan ku jalani. Oh…senangnya teriakku dalam hati.

Ku lihat Xiumin berwajah sedih dan ingin menangis di dekat pintu kamar mandi kampus kami. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya ada apa? tapi diam saja dan langsung beranjak pergi. Aku bingung sendiri melihat sahabat ku itu. Tapi sudahlah biar kan saja mungkin dia sedang PMS batin ku tertawa.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, tapi mataku langsung melotot saat melihat dua orang didepanku sedang berciuman panas. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat melihat betapa mesranya mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Seketika emosi ku memuncak setelah melihat siapa pelaku ciuman itu. Mereka adalah Jongin dan…..Luhan sahabat ku sendiri.

**TBC**

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TUNANGAN**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Aku masih diam terpaku di toilet kampus ini. Sialnya mata ku tak mau diajak kompromi dan terus memandang bagaimana Luhan mencium ganas bibir Jongin dan tak lupa tangannya yang meraba-raba tubuh seksi itu. Jongin tampaknya pasrah dan sangat menikmati permainan Luhan itu. Brengsek…..

Aku jadi lupa tujuan ku ke toilet ini karena adegan ciuman mereka. Ku lihat mereka tidak terpengaruh akan kehadiran ku dan Luhan makin kurang ajar menggigit leher Jongin memberinya kissmark.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat mata Luhan menatap ku. Ku lihat ia sedikit kaget karena aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kai ah….kembali lah ke kelas mu. Sebentar lagi kelas mu akan mulai kan ?"

Ku lihat Luhan melumat bibir Jongin lagi dengan mesra sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti hyung jadikan menemaniku? aku tidak ingin pergi sendiri kesana. Ya hyung kumohon…? Please… ?"

Ku lihat jongin bertampang memelas di depan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menatap aegyo Jongin itu.

"Tentu saja baby… cepatlah pergi. Bibir mu bisa sakit kulumat jika kau terus berwajah menggemaskan didepan ku sayang..."

"Gomawo hyung….aku pergi dulu"

Si Jongin itu pergi begitu saja dan hanya sekilas menatap ku. Dasar jalang…..pikir ku.

"Maaf Kris…membuat mu menonton kami tadi. Hahahahaha…"

Luhan tertawa seperti biasanya.

Apa sahabat ku ini tidak tahu siapa pria yang baru di ciumnya tadi? berani sekali dia mencium seseorang yang telah menjadi milik Kris Wu ? apalagi Jongin adalah tunanganku.

Tapi tunggu…..Jongin milikku?

Bahkan baru beberapa jam Jongin memutuskan pertunangan kami. Apa aku berhak mengklaim si aneh itu milikku lagi sekarang?

"Kau kesini bukan untuk terdiam bodoh begitu kan Kris?"

Luhan membuyarkan lamunan ku, dan ku lihat dia sedang merapikan pakaiannya di depan cermin dan beranjak pergi. Ingin menemui Chanyeol katanya.

Aku tak sempat menginterogasinya karena aku sudah ingin buang air kecil.

_KRISKAI_

Ku lihat Luhan menggandeng pinggang Jongin di parkiran kampus menuju mobilnya. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Hatiku panas melihat pemandangan itu. Aku benar-benar terkejut Jongin itu mengenal Luhan. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

Karena aku tahu pasti, dia bukan pacar Luhan. Aku, Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Jadi aku tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu daftar nama Kim Jongin dalam kamus percintaan Xi Luhan.

Dimana Luhan mengenal Jongin? bukan kah Jongin itu tidak pernah ke Korea, dan sejak kecil tinggal di London?

Aku mengeram kesal di mobil ku saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri yang entah kenapa jadi ingin tahu sekali tentang mereka berdua padahal aku bukan tunangan Kim Jongin lagi.

Kim Jongin adalah namja brengsek yang sudah membuat ku tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini dan kini ia menambah daftar kerisauan ku dengan hubungannya dengan sahabat ku sendiri.

_KRISKAI_

Kim Jongin…..

Kenapa juga Luhan memanggil nama nya dengan "Kai"?

Apa Luhan sebegitu dekatnya dengan Jongin?

Kapan mereka berkenalan? kenapa mereka sangat mesra? apa mereka sudah resmi pacaran tanpa sepengetahuan ku?

Kepala ku pusing memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Muka ku mengeras mengingat ekspresi manja Jongin pada Luhan di toilet tadi. Beberapa hari bersama ku saja Jongin hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar dan wajah remeh. Entah kenapa aku sungguh iri pada Luhan karena disuguhi wajah aegyo manja nya tadi.

Tidak…tidak….tidak.

Ingin sekali aku memukul kepala bodoh ku sekarang yang baru memikirkan hal paling menjijikkan tadi. Aku suka dengan aegyo Jongin?

Heh….yang benar saja.

Tidak Kris….

Kau membenci namja aneh Kim Jongin itu sejak awal. Dan kau telah bersumpah menendangnya dari hidup mu. Ingat…kau sudah berhasil memutuskan pertunangan bodohmu tanpa harus repot-repot menyingkirkan si aneh Jongin itu. hidup mu bebas sekarang. Kau bebas mengencani gadis-gadis seksi dan namja-namja manis lagi. Kau tidak mungkin suka pada namja yang berstatus mantan tunangan mu itu.

"Ya…aku menginginkan kebebasan"

Kris berusaha mensugesti pikiran dan hatinya sendiri sekarang.

"**Kau bukanlah tujuan ku di sini. Jadi jangan membuang waktu mu untuk mengerjai ku dan juga membuat ku cemburu. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik menjadi Nyonya Wu kalau kau mau tau. Tanpa kau minta pun, aku dengan senang hati akan melepas "gelar" tunangan mu dan pergi dari kehidupan mu"**

Aku teringat dengan perkataan Jongin semalam. Apa Luhan tujuannya yang dimaksud itu ?

Aku sungguh benci memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Aku memang suka dengan pembatalan pertunangan kami. Tapi sekarang aku marah karena Jongin memilih Luhan. Ego ku sebagai Kris Wu yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya menguasai pikiran sekarang.

Aku memang senang pertunangan ini batal. Tapi aku benci dengan fakta aku lah yang menjadi pihak yang "dicampakkan" olehnya.

Jika pertunangan ini harus batal, aku lah pihak yang harus membatalkan dan mencampakkannya. Bukan namja aneh itu yang dengan sesuka hatinya merusak keadaan begini. Seorang Kris Wu pantang untuk dicampakkan.

Aku lah yang biasanya mencampakkan orang-orang yang menjadi pasangan ku.

Aku benar-benar marah karena dengan kebodohan ku semalam yang menerima dengan senang hati cincin pertunangan kami yang dikembalikan Jongin. Aku merasa di putuskan sepihak olehnya kini.

Tidak Kim Jongin…aku tidak suka kau berbuat sesuka hati mu apalagi kau menikmati kebebasan mu dan berhubungan dengan Luhan. Aku tidak mau Luhan menjadikan pria jalang seperti mu jadi pacarnya. Lihat saja….

Aku membenci mu kim Jongin. Sungguh…..

_KRISKAI_

Aku cemas sendiri sekarang, kenapa si Jongin itu belum pulang ke apartemen ku. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Ku lihat barang-barangnya masih utuh di kamar nya. Berarti dia belum pergi dari sini. Apa ia bersenang-senang dengan Luhan dan menginap di apartemennya Luhan di Gangnam ?

Haruskah aku menyeret Jongin pulang dari sana?

Entah sudah berapa kali aku marah sendiri seperti orang gila karena memikirkan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua hari ini. Apa Jongin tidak merasa kesal melihat ku mesra dengan wanita-wanita kemarin seperti aku kesal dengan Luhan sekarang ?

Aku benar-benar menjadikan Jongin perhatian hidup ku sepertinya.

Saat sedang kesal dengan pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh itu, ku lihat Jongin masuk ke apartemen ku. Dia melirik ku sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan mengeluarkan dua porsi _Beef Bourguignon _dan dua set minuman seperti jus buah.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi dia tak mau menatapku. Dia masih berkutat dengan makanan itu, sepertinya ia akan segera makan.

"Kau tenang saja Tuan Wu…setelah makan malam ini aku kan membereskan barang-barang ku dan pergi dari apartemen mu ini. Itu kan yang kau harapkan?"

Dia berbicara tanpa menatapku dan masih seperti kemarin-kemarin dengan nada datar andalannya. Kenapa dia begitu? tidak bisakah ia berekspresi sama seperti ia berbicara dengan Luhan saat ini ?

Hati ku entah kenapa sakit sekali ia akan pergi dari apartemen ku.

"Makan lah….aku yakin kau belum makan"

Jongin kini menatap ku langsung. Aku terkesiap karena melamun tadi.

Seperti biasa….kami makan dalam diam. Ingin sekali aku bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tapi aku sungguh malas bertanya padanya pada saat suasana tenang begini. Ku lihat Jongin juga tidak ada tanda-tanda mengajak ku mengobrol. Aku benar-benar merutuki sifat dingin ku sekarang. Aku sungguh tak pintar merayu dan menggombal. Karena biasanya aku tidak perlu merayu orang lain untuk dekat dengan ku.

Jongin membereskan meja makan setelah kami selesai makan malam. Ku lihat ia beranjak ke kamar nya. Ingin membereskan barang-barangnya mungkin.

Oh tidak…..itu tidak boleh terjadi. Cepat-cepat aku masuk ke kamarnya. Ku lihat ia menatapku acuh lagi.

"Ada apa Tuan Wu ?"

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan kita"

Aku mengeluarkan cincin pertunangan kami dan menyerahkan ke tangan Jongin.

Jongin memandang lekat cincin itu digenggamannya. Aku sungguh menantikan apa reaksinya.

"Jangan pergi dari apartemen ku. Tetaplah tinggal disini"

Ku lihat Jongin tersenyum manis menatap ku.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kuat kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku pergi sekarang !"

Senyum manis Jongin berubah jadi Seringai mengerikan menatapku.

_TBC_

Maaf, chap ini kependekan. Chap depan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Mau jawab pertanyaan dari pereview di chap 1

Dari : **Yoon Hee**

" **Kenapa cast nya harus Luhan? Gak Sehun** **aja ?**

"Itu karena FF saya yang lain udah ada khusus yang pair HUNKAI. Jadi saya "agak" males membuat 2 karekter favorite saya (kris n sehun) harus beradu di satu cerita. Lagian saya mau mbuat karakter Luhan itu image nya dewasa. Jadi rada gak cocok aja rasanya kalo Sehun yang jadi cowok dewasa. Karena dalam otak saya, image Sehun itu cowok yang playful. Yah…walaupun ini hanya FF, tapi kadang karakter asli member EXO perlu juga jadi pertimbangan dalam mbuat karakter cerita. Hehehe….

Saya rasa, Cuma itu aja pertanyaan yang perlu saya jawab. Thanks untuk reviewer yang lain ya….

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


End file.
